Life and Times with Rick and Morty
by yoshi3000
Summary: Beth's remarried, Morty's got a new step-dad, and Summer's left home. A whole new world awaits them in another universe, but Rick's stayed behind in C-137AU2. After all, he's "king" of his castle. He can't leave his garage and house behind! (One shot side piece to "Fusion Fall Infinite") (Beth/OC Summer/OC Rick/Bonnie/Diane)


**Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Rick and Morty who belong its awesome creator. I own nothing but the plot. And one more thing, Bonnie Sinclair belongs to Giahna Pantano (icecry).**

** (The author plays Rick and Morty's opening theme)**

* * *

**Life and Times of Rick and Morty**

* * *

(A/N: The fifth entry is my Reality Warper!Rick and Morty stint. Technically, this would be number six considering they did appear in a crossover with "A Drunken Knockout Marriage". Regardless, this one is going to be a bit special. This will be a double posted as both its out own and an add-on chapter to FusionFall Infinite. Either way, this takes place during and after the events of the Season 1 Finale of FusionFall Infinite.)

* * *

Rick normally hated weddings, but one where he could blow shit up was making it slightly worth it. But that what happens which you have a wedding in a Minecraft world. Merch and Beth had made it official at last and sealed their love….by lighting a forest up that was full of TNT. Nothing left but a canyon. A true Rick way of celebrating. Too bad, the person marrying them wound blown sky high and into the water.

"Go save her, you idiots! I'm not letting the women who created it drown!" Bonnie screeched.

-w-

|Skies Above the Core, CN-Zen Kuro|

It had been a week since his mother's wedding, and Morty was adjusting to living in this new world. Only issue was really being sent to school much to his displeasure. Summer got away by matter of already being a trainer. She simply ran off with her boyfriend to continue traveling.

"At least, it's summer." Morty thought to himself flying back to their new home.

With the copious amount of funds and a desire for wanting to spoil his lady, Merch had bought an island for them. One quite similar to Mask Island that a bit off the coast of Orchid Bay. As he descended onto the sand, he walked up the path to the moderately sized home. On a lawn chair was Beth dressed down for a day of soaking up the path. Only Merch was on top on her rubbing her shoulders and back.

"Ooh~ Rick." Beth moaned out as Morty rolled his eyes.

"Mom, please call him Merch. No need to project your Electra Complex on him." Morty said dryly.

"I don't mind." Merch said with a chuckle. "She can call me whatever she likes."

"How about daddy?" She cooed as Morty cringed.

Morty, cringing, went inside to see his grandmother, Bonnie, staring out at them with a displeased look.

"You heard that too?" Morty asked.

"Sadly, yes." Bonnie said dryly. "At least, she's happy and not with Jerry."

"I didn't have to bother about walking in on them hot and bothered." Morty said with a sigh. "I'm going up to by room."

Morty went up to his room still new in his mind as it was basically his dream bedroom come true. Flipping on the tv, he plopped down on his bed to watch some endless television. More specifically…

"**Tit Fondlers!**"

"An anime all-female version of Ball Fondlers? Ok…you have my erec-I mean attention." Morty said blankly watching along.

-w-

|Dewford Island, Pokémon Regions (Remnants), CN-Zen Kuro|

"Combusken!"

A trainer's Pokémon hit the dirt in defeat being this was the first battle they had lost. Then again, they were up against Summer Smith. What she did not expect was any trainer traveling with parents.

"Just great, and I just won my second badge." Taeko said returning his Pokémon.

His mother was glaring a hole at Summer, but the father was the more content to assure him to keep training. Summer graciously accepted the prize money before walking off with Roberto in tow.

"It's only been a week since I came to this region and I already miss Kanto." Summer said dryly. "So much water."

"Quit acting like a genwunner." Roberto muttered under his breath.

Roberto was excited to be in this region and was all the more ready to visit the legendary Battle Frontier. Not even a few steps before she heard a familiar shriek of her name and she groaned in annoyance.

"Not even a few minutes, and somehow this asshole finds me!" Summer snarled out. "Can't he just quit trying to fight me?"

"Give Gumball some credit. He's persistent." Roberto said mildly impressed.

"Guess I'll send him crying into his girlfriend's arms." Summer said cracking her knuckles. "You go on ahead."

"I'll make sure now to take too long in Grantie Cave." Roberto said jogging ahead.

-w-

|Smith-Sanchez Home, C-137AU2|

Rick was his garage working on a new invention but suddenly stopping.

"What? The moment I get a scene. I'm working in my fucking garage! Why couldn't I have cut to do something less cliché?" Rick said putting down his wrench and drinking a bit of his flask.

The doorbell rang as Diane screamed that she would get it. Rick walked out to the living room to see a ghost from his past waltz in and he scowled.

"Unity, what the hell do you even want?" Rick asked.

"I need your help." Unity said seriously. "My planet's been recently attacked leaving me with just this body. Before you ask what why you should care….it was Evil Morty and that mechanical bitch friend of his."

Rick dropped his flask saying, "Those two were here?! In my universe?!"

"Yes, axed Beta-7 before taking his ship and trashing my planet. I was going to ask if you could maybe stay with you for a bit." Unity asked. "Until I'm back on my feet."

"No dice, Unity. I'm with two leading ladies and you blew your chance going for that safe pick beta cuckold." Rick said shoving her out of the door. "And fucking my loser son-in-law Jerry! Seriously, what the fuck? My dick's twice the size of his!"

"But…" SLAM!

Rick slammed the door in her face and to further insult her had Diane pressed up the window.

"Uh…Rick! What are you…OHHH!" Diane said before eliciting a moan.

"You missed out on this dick, Unity! Now fuck off!" Rick said as Unity was slackjawed at the fact Rick was banging his wife on the window just to taunt her.

With a lowered face, Unity left for parts unknown. For Rick, it was good to get some sweet revenge. Diane was mildly upset about being put in this position…but not for long.

* * *

(A/N: Pretty much a rather short run as I just wanted to do a small piece on them. In a bit of celebration for Rick and Morty Season 4. I want to give shout outs to all of you for all your support.)


End file.
